Untamed Desire
by Storycreater1
Summary: ONESHOT. Semidark. It is not love… it is lust…it is obsession…


**Author's Note:** I know this won't be the best well-written style I'm typically used to but I am sexually frustrated right now due to the lack of good Sasuhina lemon fics these days. After a long critical thinking, I henceforth decided to make my own.

*EDIT: Whoever you are who anonymously reviewed me with the username "Guest"-Yes, I'm talking to you. Please read the _entire story _first before you assume things that aren't true. I can accept any negative criticisms but if you blurt your complaints like you're not mature enough to even be reading this and say stuff without even confirming whether your accusations are right, then it would have been best not to have reviewed at all.

_**!WARNING!**_ I will be going all out. The following contents may be forceful or disgusting for some of you so I advice you kiddies to TURN BACK NOW. Imma be blunt, this is basically pure _hentai_. _I won't be holding back_. Here I go…*deep breath*

* * *

"S-Sensei, I—" Hinata gulped "May I—um, go to-to the r-r-restroom…please?" Her last word came out as an audible whisper. With cheeks flushed red and fists pressed firmly, nervously, against slightly gasping lips, Kakashi stopped his lecture and turned to the shy student standing timidly behind her desk. Her rather…curious behavior tugs an eyebrow upon his nonchalant visage and briefly took a quick glance at the dark-haired Uchiha sitting beside her. The man couldn't help but pity the innocent girl for having an antisocial _brother_. He can't blame her for wanting to go away. Sasuke is as notorious as Naruto's obsession with ramen, as sly and dangerous as a snake, with an aura that can wither the daintiest of flower within his range.

Ever since news of their parent's death spread throughout Konoha, he's always suspected a strange relationship between these two like they have their own little, isolated world. Known for his hentai mind, Kakashi almost couldn't help but think that they are in some sort of forbidden relationship, these siblings. Hinata can be so sweet around others but her conversations to them is always limited to three words before Sasuke would pull her to his side and she'd revert back to being tense, self-conscious, and weird. Whereas, in Sasuke's part, Hinata seemed to be the only person he can open to and showcase hints of human emotion—at least if you count the occasional sinister grins over his typically blank expressions then yeah Kakashi would say that's a good…character development. Sasuke and Hinata may be compatible in terms of looks, but those two are just not in the same league in terms of personality. Then again, he's just their teacher. Whatever they do in their lives is beyond his control.

Kakashi smiled. "Sure, Hinata, you may go anytime you want."

"Arigatou." Bowing, Hinata brush pass that certain raven with her head drooped down. The scent of lavender and vanilla wafting from her flowing locks acted like a dog leash, urging him to go after her. But, no. The boy must be patient. He must stay put. He examined his left hand that was still under their desk. It is glistening with wetness. _Her_ wetness.

Sasuke's hand curled into fist. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked the juices trailing down his wrist, groaning silently at the seductive scent that woman left behind. The class resumed with no sign of Hinata coming back. Sasuke leaned against his hands folded on top of the desk to hide a smirked that replaced his previous frown. Leaving him like that while they were still in the middle of it, she must really want to be punished.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata strolled down the empty corridors until she couldn't take it anymore and bolted out into the nearest girl's bathroom. She blindly jumped into a stall and slammed the door, not caring if someone was there to hear her rampage. Her slim form is shivering like a puppy. Sweat drip down the side of her face due to the short dash and her breath came in short patterns. After gaining a bit of composure, Hinata pulled down her underwear. It happened again. Her body has betrayed her again. Gasping is no longer a suitable reaction at the massive pool that has gathered on that flimsy piece of cloth. She noticed a string of cum and couldn't help but whimper at the sight that disgusted her about herself.

She doesn't want to admit it, but the sensations of his fingers continue to linger below her abdomen, leaving a massive space between her thighs. It's suffocating how empty it is now, how he made her feel that she needed him to fill that empty gap inside her. She reaches for the toilet paper and wraps a bundle around her hand, afterwards using to it to wipe the clear, whitish liquid that had escaped down her inner thighs. Having accomplished her task, Hinata leaned against the stall, finding the strength in her legs diminishing. She brought her hands to her chest and wrinkles her uniform. She could make out the drumming of her heart and the blood boiling underneath her skin.

The fragile girl slips down the floor and finally allowed the tears to burst from the confines of her eyelids. No sound left her mouth. Sasuke and Hinata have known each other ever since they were kids but it was only until three weeks ago that Sasuke finally revealed his true colors. He's always been harsh to her, and bullied her, and she's used to that. But, she would have never thought that he could do…_such things_. It's not that Hinata disliked him, in fact, she may have somewhat admired him for his confidence and skills, yet feared him at the same time. But then the problem is, when did she start becoming someone she doesn't know? She's changing. She can feel it. _He_ is changing her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The bell rang and they're finally half way through the day. Hinata had used up the last fresh panty she brought to school and discarded it to the trash. She'll just have to make sure her skirt won't magically fly up to reveal her nakedness. As she made her way back to class, a pair of arms suddenly wraps around her waist and pulls her in a musky, janitor's closet. Before she could scream, a rough mouth engulfs hers with hungry ferocity. She momentarily struggled against her captor but the match was futile. She didn't have to open her eyes. She already knew who he is.

"Where the hell did you go?" Sasuke hissed as he nibbles her cheek down to the crook of her neck.

"I-I…" Hinata inhaled as he involuntarily push her head up to expose more of her creamy neck, "The restroom."

"Hmm? You went to finish it yourself?" His voice became muffled at the pressure he exerts on her sensitive skin.

"N-No…" Hinata felt broad hands rummage up and down her sides.

"Seriously, you could've let me handle it. I know when your tight pussy is about to—"

"Don't say that!"

Sasuke paused to look at her in the eyes but she quickly darted her gaze away. Smirking, he asks, "Why?"

"B-Because… Because it's embarrassing."

"You clearly weren't embarrassed when we're doing it in class."

Fuming red, Hinata slap Sasuke's face. She didn't know what came to her. Of course, any normal person would've snapped at his provocative words but Hinata is not the type to physically hurt people no matter what happens, especially _Sasuke_. But, none of that matters now because the person in front of her has suddenly grew more threatening and malicious. Of all people, Hinata should know better not to test his temper. The fact that he's not molesting her to a certain familiar degree _yet_ is considered a kind act coming from a merciless, self-centered guy like him.

Shivers ran wild in Hinata's system as she stares at the black-orbs of her captor. "Gomen, Sasuke-kun," she muttered in a panic, but it's too late. He twists her back to him so that she is facing away before squishing her between his large frame and the wall that was previously behind her. Hinata had occupied her hands into pushing the wall to provide a bit of space for her breasts which means no resistance from Sasuke's wandering hands.

"Hinata, you don't seem to understand." Before she knew it, Sasuke had managed to slide both of his hands beneath her bra to fondle the soft mounds beneath, "You're mine. And, whatever I do to your body is none of your _fucking_ business." He tugs at her nipples and squeeze them between his fingers. He's always loved the tiny mews she makes for him like soft melodies flowing to his ears, making him want to violate her more. Lavish her until she can think of no one else but him.

Having done it multiple times every day in the past weeks, Hinata already anticipates what will come next. "P-Please, not here…" she whimpers softly, her eyes watering perhaps from remembering the overwhelming sensation he ignited in her body. "...brother…"

That one particular word momentarily struck Sasuke. They've lived together for so long, she knows exactly what wrong buttons to push and this only served to infuriate the young raven. His eyes burned and he pulled her hair back so that he could position his mouth directly to her ears. "You know damn well that I hate it when you call me that! I am _not_ your brother." Hinata nodded. She can't resist him, after all, she owes him her life and despite her resistance, Hinata knows that deep inside she truly cares about him and would do anything for this undeserving Sasuke Uchiha.

From the moment he found her on the streets all those years ago and adopted her into his family, he would have never thought there'd be a day when he wanted her to belong to him and him alone. In order to hide Hinata's identity and protect the reputation of the Uchiha clan, the fact that _they are not really related_ was kept confidentially, and he's always hated the fact that he couldn't be open about his feelings for her in school especially when other guys drool over her without her knowledge. But, he's already established this in his head: She. Is. _His_.

"Say it, Hinata, _say it!_" The force of his resolve propelled him to bite hard on the middle of her neck and shoulder, drawing in blood before savoring it with his tongue.

Hinata winced. She knows what he wanted; he's always made her say it. "I'm—_hiccup_—yours…"

After a few moments of silence, Sasuke had managed to calm down. He had abandoned her breasts and is now gently making his way under her skirt and smirk upon discovering that she's no longer wearing her underwear. With one hand, he lifted her left thigh and held it up high semi-vertically. Hinata whimpered as she felt her folds spread apart, allowing Sasuke's other hand to delve more easily to the bundle of nerves beneath. Hinata stifled a moan as he began collecting moister along her slits, teasing though not exactly touching the spot where she desperately wanted him to. "Now, I want you to be honest," he whispered, his voice becoming huskier and rough. "Does it feel good here?" He taps her clit.

Hinata squeaked, recoiling away but his body kept her pelvis pressed against his hand and the wall, "H-Hai!" Sasuke felt the bud protrude painfully in eager anticipation despite Hinata's attempt to keep a distance.

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"I…" Hinata buried her face against the wall in humiliation.

"Hmm…?"

"I want..." The tip of his middle finger ever so gently traced the tiny swell. Hinata gave a shaky breath.

"I want you to—hya!" Before she could finish, Sasuke began rubbing her up and down, slowly at first, and then adding more pressure after each stroke. His other fingers worked to keep the nether lips apart, allowing cold air to tickle her moist area. Not wanting to draw any attention outside, Hinata could only suppress her pleasurable screams against the wall. Slender hands squeeze her face shut while Sasuke sucked the back of her neck, adding to the collection of hickeys around her neck and chest.

Her suspended thigh leaned against his arm so both hands are now free to work on the same area. It was only until he began to insert two fingers did she realize that she's still sensitive from his earlier actions. It also didn't help how he's pressing her lower body further towards the wall, guiding her to move in circular motions along the pads of his fingers.

It wasn't long before Hinata started buckling her hips. She's close, he can feel it from the contraction of her walls, but that didn't stop him. The combination of his fingers on her clit and inside her maidenhood uncoiled the burning sensation in her loins, and it only heightened, like she's about to explode. _"Oh no, this feeling again," _Hinata thought. She wanted to go through with it, but at the same time, she wanted to stop. She didn't want to feel the shame and the guilt that will surely result afterwards, yet the immense pleasure and overwhelming sensation is tempting her to commit it again and again.

"Don't hold back anymore." He gently bit her ear and fastened his pace the more she resisted, curling his fingers, spreading the walls apart—anything to make her succumb to her needs. Her liquids squirted uncontrollably on his hands and then dripped on the ground in light plops. Hinata, the stubborn girl she is, began to push against him. "No…iie, onegai!" Sasuke knew she's trying to escape again, but he won't let that happen. This time, he's going to force her to feel it, to force her to want it, to _need_ it.

Hinata huffs as she felt herself drawing near her end. The more she resisted, the faster he goes, the faster he goes, the weaker she became. It's always been like that, he would always do the opposite of what she wants. If she wanted to go left, he'd choose right. It's hard to understand him; after all, he grew up a spoiled brat. He _will_ get whatever he wants whenever he wants, and Hinata is no exception. "Hya! I'm…I—"

"Then, _CUM dammit!_" Sasuke's getting tired of all her whining, "If that's what your body wants, then do it!" He plunged his finger so deep inside her she felt all resolve shatter in a split second, releasing all the tension, all the coils and burns she's been suppressing and out into the palm of his hand. White juices pour down her legs. Sasuke felt her shiver intensely against his body at the sudden climax but continues to penetrate her insides to make sure she releases every drop of orgasm.

Hinata felt dizzy and weak. All her muscles have given away and she would've collapse to the floor if Sasuke's body hasn't been pressing her so tightly against the wall.

His fingers remained inside of her for a few minutes before he withdrew his hands and examined the liquid textures around them, grinning in satisfaction. He steps back, allowing Hinata to finally slide to the floor. Her trembling like a small kitten only served to excite him. "You're so lewd, Hinata," he said as he knelt down beside her, palmed her sore region and flick her clit one last time, "But, I love this side of you…" He kisses her forehead and patted her head, "this part of you that only _I_ know."

His kisses were like ghosts on her porcelain skin. Shallow, empty, yet…gentle. Before he left her alone inside that dark, musky room, she caught a glimpse of his face. The both of them know each other very well. They know their favorite food, their hobbies, their sleeping habits, and they know it whenever the other is nearby. But, it's just so hard to understand him sometimes, this heartless man known as Sasuke Uchiha. Yet, why? Despite having everything going his way, why does he have such loneliness in his eyes?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Half naked, helpless, blood flowing in a mad rush on soft, pale cheeks, big watery eyes and swollen, plump lips, there is_ no way_ Sasuke can restrain himself in that cramped room. He could have taken her right then and there, but he wouldn't want that to happen..._yet_. Sasuke is not entirely bad; in fact, he wanted her to get use to it first. He wanted her to accept and awaken her natural human desire. Nothing wrong with that, right? He walked out and slammed the door shut before sliding down the wooden entrance.

Amidst the peaceful hall sat none other than a seemingly sexually aggravated teen. "Fuck…" he sighed, "Not yet…she's not ready yet." Indeed, they've been living together for a long time. He knows how much she's been sheltered by his parents, seeing how she was the only daughter they ever had despite not being blood related. Ever since then, he's hated the way she's stealing all of his parent's attention while they neglected their real son, he's hated how she's so untarnished in spite of all the pranks and names he called her when they were young. He hated how the one person he blamed for his parent's death was the only one there to embrace him in his time of need. And most importantly, he hates how he came to crave the one person he hated the most in the world, _"Just wait a bit longer…she'll break soon enough."_

He looked down to find his pants still tight from erection. It's been slick and throbbing since their episode in the classroom. He needed release. Now. His hands are still covered in her cum. Close enough. He lubricated her cum around his member, concentrating most of it on the tip. He imagined her soft form riding him from above. She would scream his name as he plunge himself inside her core so deep he'd have reached her womb. The mere scent of her aroused him. He pumped faster.

"Shit!" Sasuke growled and closed his eyes. _"How can you be so clueless?!" _There's no reason to be guilty. She gets hurt, she cries, she deserves it. It's her fault anyway. In fact, he likes torturing her. It's only fair, right? Because…she's doing the same thing to him. _"You're the one who have me wrapped around your finger."_

Sasuke groaned as he reaches his climax. "Hinata…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

School is over. Everyone has already gone home. Everyone except for a certain spiky-haired man whistling as he ventures down the hall. Kakashi stop as he passed by the small window of his classroom and spotted a peculiar dark-haired pair. The room is silent and all the lights has already been turned off, giving an eerie feeling to the once lively setting. Hinata was swiping the floor while Sasuke was just…there sitting beside the windowsill gazing over the sun setting on the horizon. Kakashi heaved a sigh. Of course. He remembers that it was Hinata's turn for the after school clean-up duties and he could already assume Sasuke had driven away her potential partner. One couldn't help but question this strange bond they have. As far as he knows, they're siblings, yet they don't seem to generate that aura. There seems to be more to it than that. Kakashi slumped his shoulders and shrug. Welped, he shouldn't be butting in on other people's personal matters. With that said, he turned and headed home.

Sasuke looked at the window of the classroom where Kakashi had been and sigh. _"He's gone." _Finally, he turns his piercing onyx eyes at the back of the remaining person in the room with him. "Hinata." The female paused. "Come here," Sasuke's command was monotone, yet there was a sense of weight in every syllable he utters that Hinata couldn't help but oblige. After all, they _are_ alone so she is already expecting it. She knows what's going to happen next, but she's not yet certain if she's prepared for it.

As soon as Hinata stood in front of him, Sasuke reaches for her head but stopped half way when she flinched and blushed. He glared at her. "Stop pretending like you don't like it. Pisses me off." Then, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a spellbinding kiss. He licked her lips to pry open her mouth which she shyly did. He immediately thrust his tongue within her wet caverns, soliciting her sweet taste of honey. Hinata could taste him too. That proud, tangy flavor he has as she decided to be assertive enough to push his tongue all the way back into his mouth. She can feel her heart accelerating again as he suck on her tongue. Excess saliva dribble down the corner of her mouth. Sasuke followed that glittering string and licked it off her jaw before sinking his lips back onto hers.

He broke the kiss to allow the both of them to breath, their foreheads still connected. "The truth is you want it too," he whispered and look at her intensely. She didn't say anything. She didn't deny it, and it compelled another grin on his face. He presses his lips onto hers again and stood up. Wrapping his arms around her bottom, he lifted her up to the top of his desk and kissed her senseless as his hands roam elsewhere.

He felt her hands quivering against his broad chest and broke the kiss to say, "You realized you want it so badly you can't even push me away." The crimson shade on her face increased, if it were possible. He pulled her neck tie and unbuttoned her school uniform, leaving her white, frilly bra exposed in front of him. He wasted no time in pulling the hindrance up. He's seen her many times yet her unique cleavage never failed to entice him, and the many kiss marks that had not yet disappeared around her body added more fuel to the fire inside him. The red blotches will always be a reminder of who she belongs to. He felt pride in that.

"Hnn…ha…" Hinata closed her eyes and moaned as he engulfed her left nipple. His right hand massaged the other while his other hand wandered off south to her inner thighs. He ran his hand up, dragging her skirt along, and once again, cold air hit Hinata's nether regions. He immediately brought heat back between her legs as his long fingers, forcefully intruded the source of her wetness. Hinata yelped, having felt him pinch her clit before slipping his entire fingers inside of her as if he's practiced this long enough to know the right spot and nerves in every inch of her body. Perhaps he is right. Her body belongs to him.

She regretted throwing away her panty, but Sasuke seems to be enjoying this convenient service. As further reward, he moved on to her other breast and gave it the same treatment, leaving at least three new marks around the center before he moves on to his next target.

"W-Wait!" Hinata knew what he's planning next, she dexterously read that mischievous glint in his eyes. In the end, Sasuke managed to pry her legs open. His right hand continues to play with the organs between her thighs, enjoying the slickness and warmth of her not-so-private area. He felt the rise of another orgasm as he watches her back ache for more of his heated touch. But this time, he's not about to give in to what she wants and withdrew his hand.

Sasuke could not help but snicker at her reaction. Hinata closed her eyes, anticipating his next move. He drags his tongue into her navel and made circular motions upon it, earning one sweet moan from Hinata's lips. His had more than enough eye candy to stimulate his own sexual needs that for a moment he needed to palm himself through his jeans to calm down. _"Not yet…"_

But as she continues to let seductive cries and moans, Sasuke grew more and more impatient. Fuck it. Fuck everything. Fuck it all. No one can tell him what's right or wrong, and no one can stop him now. His parents are gone, his older brother is gone, and he's the only one next in line to take over the Uchiha Corporation. He's conscience has long been thrown out the window. He's practically free. He's waited for far too long, it's time he clench his thirst, and Hinata is just right there; naked, exposed, squirming at his finger tips.

He stretched her legs so far apart that it hurt Hinata for a bit before it was overpowered by another intrusion on her cunt. This time, something moist and slimy dragged heavily against the entire length of her slits. Intense shiver avalanched throughout her body. "Sasuke!" Hinata instantly grabbed his hair, having felt his tongue dart in and out of her rapidly, _desperately_, as if to prove a point. It's not the first time he's done this, yet he never fail to catch her in surprise. Sasuke pushed against her folds until even his nose and chin were buried deeply within the lips. His soft grunts and pants reverberates every nerve endings as he unconsciously move his nose against her clit. After awhile, he replaced his tongue with two fingers and decided to concentrate his work on her clitoris. He alternated between licking and sucking hard on it as though attempting to give it a kiss mark of its own.

"Kya! Please, Sasuke-kun, I d-don't think my body can…hnn...take it anymore—ah!" She eventually exploded in his mouth. As always, he cannot stop until his sure every drop of her true being; her real, perverted nature stain that innocent facade where she has always hid. For he cannot stand being the only one corrupted, consumed by this ever growing darkness inside him while she bathe in a shimmering light. He wanted her to understand that she too has always desired him in a dark, twisted kind of way.

"Shut up. I won't stop." He involuntarily nip the small bud above her entrance and flap his tongue on it through his teeth. "Not now. Not until you break. Until you completely succumb to me and you won't be able to live without me." Hinata caught a glimpse of that overpowering lust in his eyes and finally understood why he's acting this way. It was no longer about longing for his parents' attention or mourning over their deaths. It's not about taking all his frustrations out on Hinata or corrupting her or loving her. The whole thing simply revolves around him. To satisfy his own selfish desires.

At last, Sasuke emerge from her hot, dripping sex and aligned himself between her, "…Until you become just as obsessed to my body…as I am to yours… ". At last, he broke through the last barrier of her innocence.

* * *

_**IMPORTANT**_** Author's Note:** I practically rushed through most of the parts here so I'd understand if the writing is not up to everyone's standards, not to mention this is the first mature content I've ever written (can't really say it's a lemon since they didn't actually go all the way). I started this fic without any prior plans of the storyline. I went about _going with the flow_ therefore, I intentionally made this smut-centric rather than make it a plot-driven story. Plus, I didn't originally intend to make this deep and touching. You can say that one of the only reasons why I wrote this in the first place is to _practice_ writing mature contents that could hopefully stimulate you readers. Until then will I be able to assure myself whether or not I am qualified enough to make multi-chaptered stories under rated M. The summary basically says it all: it's all about lust and obsession. That's it. Nothing more. Nothing less. If you have been expecting Sasuke to suddenly become gentle and sweet then-oh my god, you should've read the summary first. As I said in the beginning, I'll be going all out. But then again, I still can't help but attach some back stories and provide significant themes rather than make the entire oneshot 100% smut. Although I'm initially uncomfortable for making my favorite couple do such intimate acts without mutual feelings for one another, I feel like I should step out of my comfort zone that usually revolves around light romance, innocent love, flowers ponies, rainbows, butterflies, etc and not be afraid to make something dark, twisted and sinister.

To reply to holmesfreak1412's review, I understand that the concept of obsessive love is anything but new here in fanfiction, but there were times when I felt like stories like that gradually fall back to the usual fluff formula with sparkles and happy endings where Sasuke would change and become slightly prince-like. I want my first attempt of a Sasuke fanfic to be different where he's not doing anything for the sake of love, but for his own "selfish desires". I used him because he's such a complicated character; ambiguous, hard to understand (which is what makes him so fun to write about). Although I wanted readers feel a bit of sympathy towards him, in the end, it all comes down to the fact that his actions cannot be justified by love and I don't want to use love as an excuse to romanticize an abusive relationship. Obsessive love is a serious health problem and, most often than not, it doesn't always end so smoothly.


End file.
